


jeyne and sansa sitting in a tree

by gloucester



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, i had to dredge up ALL that terrible tween logic, its pure fluff but i tried to capture that specific type of twelve year old ridiculousness, sansa and jayne are twelve and they're having a sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloucester/pseuds/gloucester
Summary: Sansa doesn’t know how to kiss, Jeyne doesn’t know how to teach her, but you learn through experimentation, right?
Relationships: Jeyne Poole/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 9





	jeyne and sansa sitting in a tree

“Jeyne?" Sansa's voice came softly from the darkness, and Jeyne felt the bed shift as Sansa moved closer to find her. The two girls lay next to each other in Sansa's room, sometime after midnight. "Are you awake?"  
"I'm here."  
"What if... I'm... I don't know. I'm worried about our date.”  
Jeyne turned to face Sansa, opening her eyes. Her sight adjusted to the darkness and she could see her friend frown, her face illuminated by the moonlight that shone through gauzy pink curtains. "Why would you be worried?" They spoke in barely audible whispers, to keep Sansa's parents from realizing that they were still awake.  
"What if I do badly? I don't really know how it's supposed to go. What if I disappoint him, somehow?" Earlier that night, after anguished deliberation, Sansa had texted one of her friends, Joffrey Baratheon. Jeyne didn't know him well, but Sansa had told her that he was cute, and popular, and brilliant, and everyone else liked him, so Jeyne had wanted to support her friend. Amid giggles and her giddy encouragement, Sansa had intimated to him her feelings, telling him that she thought he had looked very handsome in their Algebra class the day before. And against all Sansa's hopes, Joffrey had texted her that she was very beautiful, and asked her to meet him after school so that they could go out to eat and see a movie. Sansa, it seemed, had won the world that evening, and Jeyne was happy for her, happy to see her so delighted. She couldn't understand why Sansa would be worried, though. She had liked Joffrey ever since she saw him on the first day of school; surely the gods wouldn't refuse her greatest hope.  
Jeyne told Sansa as much.  
"But, Jeyne, what if he kisses me?" Sansa's voice was even quieter than before, hardly more than a wisp of warm breath on Jeyne's skin. Her blue eyes, reflecting the moonlight, were as wide as Jeyne had ever seen. "You know, Beth Cassel told me that she talked to Myrcella - oh, she's his little sister, I don't think you know her - and Beth said that Myrcella said that Joffrey said that he had kissed loads of girls before. What if I'm not as good as all of them, and he never wants to see me again after?"  
Sansa had never been kissed before. It embarrassed her to mention it, but it was the one area where Jeyne privately felt she had an advantage over Sansa. _Jeyne _had been kissed, even if it was by Sansa’s older brother’s weird best friend, Theon, in a game of spin the bottle.  
“You could... um, I guess you could practice”, suggested Jeyne hesitantly, knowing that practicing how to kiss on her hand or pillow would be too undignified for Sansa.  
“With who?”  
Jeyne’s eyes widened, and she turned on her back so that Sansa wouldn’t see her blush. “That hadn’t… I’d meant that-”  
“And besides, I think that Joff might get jealous if he heard that I’d kissed another guy, even if it was to practice for him”.  
Something inside Jeyne fell. For some stupid reason, she had thought that Sansa might mean to practice with her. Without knowing what she was saying, she whispered in a jumbled spurt of words, “you could practice with me. It wouldn't really count if it’s two girls, would it?”  
“Oh… that would work, I think! Jeyne, you wouldn’t mind?”  
Jenye’s throat was suddenly dry and her words faltered. “It would be okay with me, if it’s okay with you.” With a burst of inspiration, she added, “you’re my best friend, Sans. Of course I’d want to help you.”  
Sansa jumped up in the bed, grinning. She grabbed Jeyne’s arm and pulled her up with her, and began to bounce up and down. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Okay. Okay! This will be fun! Oh, but Jeyne, how does this work? Is it going to be different somehow with two girls?”  
“Um. I think that guys and girls have the same lips.”  
Sansa nodded seriously. “That sounds right.”  
They looked at each other. Sansa reached up hesitantly to cup Jeyne’s cheek, and Jeyne moved to hold Sansa’s other hand. But both broke eye contact and dropped their arms. Jeyne didn’t know where to begin. Kissing Theon had been largely a passive process; he had pushed his tongue into her mouth for a moment and then went back to the other side of the room with his friends. It wasn’t bad, necccessarily, but was that really what everyone made such a fuss over? Kissing Sansa couldn't be anything like that. She was too soft, too gentle when she lay her hand on Jeyne’s, and she smelled sweetly, not like Theon, who reeked of dirty smoke. And Sansa was so much prettier, too. Oh... it was strange. Jeyne knew that Sansa was beautiful. It was an objective fact, something that had been true from the first moment she saw her. But now, even after all their time of knowing each other, Sansa’s trepidatious smile suddenly took her breath way. Jeyne began to feel her heart beat. Sansa was surpassingly lovely in the shadows, darting glances at Jeyne beneath her eyelashes, her hair pooling over her shoulders and falling into her face. Cautiously, making sure to avoid looking at Sansa's lips, Jeyne reached out and tucked her friend's hair back behind her ear.  
“Sansa...”  
She blushed, and Jeyne didn't need to feel the heat on her own cheeks to know that she had done the same. Sansa's crowing delight had left her, and now she seemed too hesitant to even disturb the night's quiet. But finally she laughed softly. "I-I really don't know how to do this."  
"Let me teach you", said Jeyne, who was utterly lost. "Here, I'll..." She inched closer to Sansa on the bed, and took her hand once more. The two girls leaned in, and instantly burst into giggles.  
"Hush! My parents will hear us!" But the admonishment was lost amid the disappointment that shone from Sansa's eyes. Jeyne didn't quite understand why, but she knew her friend's look. What disappointed her? Did she somehow regret not kissing her? Jeyne didn't know, couldn't fathom a guess, and it seemed imprudent to think about. She pulled away slightly. Sansa followed her, leaning forward so far that suddenly she lost her balance and fell over Jeyne, pushing her hand out to stabilize herself. They were now quite close, only a breath apart. Sansa leaned over Jenye, her long hair tickling her cheek.  
They laughed softly, and while Jeyne watched her fondly, distracted with worries of what to do next, Sansa quickly brushed her lips over Jeyne's and scampered back to her corner of the bed.  
"Oh!" Said Jeyne, her shocked lips speaking of their own accord before her mind understood quite what Sansa had done. Sansa's face was as red as her hair. She stared at Jeyne blankly, and then dove under the blankets, pushing her pillow over her face with both hands. From beneath her covers came the muffled words, "thank you for helping me practice! Good night!"  
Jeyne's mind finally caught up with her. Sansa had just kissed her. Sansa had just kissed her! She grinned widely, but her face quickly fell. Of course Sansa had kissed her, that had been their very arrangement. There was no reason for her newfound elation; she was only helping Sansa practice for her date with _Joffrey _. But she was not stupid. There was something different about the kiss, about Sansa's reaction. Sansa had _wanted _to kiss her.  
Jeyne lit up once more. What would she do now? She would... Oh! She would kiss Sansa back! Pleased with her new plan, Jeyne pulled at Sansa's wrist until she finally sat up, hugging the pillow tightly to her chest. Her blush hadn't done anything to die down. Without thinking anything further, she moved closer and closer and closer to her until there was finally no room to delay and she had nothing left but to kiss Sansa. After an eternity (the kiss lasted two seconds), she pulled away.  
The two girls sat still, watching each other solemnly, neither speaking a word. Unconsciously, Sansa traced her lip with her finger. A very soft smile came upon her. Tilting her head, she quietly repeated her previous words. "Thank you for helping me practice, Jeyne".______

**Author's Note:**

> the postscript is that Sansa cancels her date and falls in love with Jeyne happily ever after


End file.
